powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jasmine Harris
Jasmine Harris is a fictional character in the Power Rangers universe. In the second season of the television show Power Rangers: Thunderstorm, she joined the team as the second Pink Ranger replacing Nicole Holden. She later became the Blue Ranger during Power Rangers Geo Force and retired during Power Rangers Turbo, when she departed for college. She is the fifth longest-serving Ranger overall behind her fellow teammate Susie Gold, Drew Hale, Trey Wilkes, and Carmen Rodriguez. Jasmine loves to have fun and enjoys going to dances, carnivals, mystery parties, luaus, and hanging out at Lacie's Juice Bar. She's more than willing to join in a scavenger hunt or help in clean-up projects. She also became an extra in a sci-fi movie. Susie possesses a spirited and fun-loving personality. She is outgoing and loud, and always has a corny joke in mind. Jasmine is comical and honest, balancing out her fun, playful side with her genuine sincerity towards her friends. She provides the light humor the team needs to relieve their worries and stress, but is also acknowledged for her reliability and fidelity. She is a trustworthy and coolheaded person in general, harmonizing her friends’ constant worries with her cheerfulness. Jasmine likes to challenge his mind. She attempted to teach a chemistry class, took a computer science course and a botany class, and likes going to museums. Jasmine is a guy with a big appetite for life and food, and keeps her energy going by staying active. She enjoys working on her karate, running with the guys, playing volleyball, football, baseball, snowboarding, and other various sports. Jasmine also channels her energy by becoming a volunteer lifeguard at Riverside Beach. Character History ''Power Rangers: Thunderstorm'' Jasmine first met the Ranger teens when saving a baby along with her friends Trey Wilkes and Jake Stewart. The three of them lived in Sierra (a fictional city in California) and were visiting Riverside to represent Sierra in the Team Ninja Competition. Because of her skill as a martial artist, Jasmine became an immediate target of Lady Morticia, and along with Trey and Jake, ended up kidnapped by Goldonna and thrown in the Dimension of Despair, along with their favorite Sierra teacher, Mr. Anderson. Luckily, the Power Rangers came to rescue them just in time, but not before Jasmine, Trey, and Jake discovered the Rangers' identities when Susie Gold and Carmen Rodriguez had to take off Drew Hale's helmet after Drew fought with the Serpent of Darkness. Jasmine, Trey, and Jake were later taken to the Command Center to meet Telexa and were sworn to secrecy. Jasmine (along with Trey and Jake) eventually moved to Riverside permanently. Jasmine was chosen to replace Nicole Holden as the Pink Power Ranger after Nicole and her fellow Rangers Rico Lopez, and Max Collins were selected to attend the peace conference in Geneva, Switzerland. Jasmine was entrusted with the powers of the Pink Thunder Coin and the Pink Crane Thunderzord. Unknowingly at the time, her great-great-great-grandmother had already wielded the power of the Pink Ranger when Carmen travelled back in time accidentally. In Season 3 of Power Rangers Ninja Thunder, entitled Ninja Quest, 16-year-old Jasmine went through one of the most disastrous events for a Pink Ranger (despite her not being the leader) when the Thunderzords were destroyed by VIDA and her band of monsters, thus also destroying the original Dinozords and damaging the Power Coins beyond use. Jasmine later gained new Ninja powers of the Falcon, becoming the Pink Ninja Ranger. As a Ninja Ranger, she could perform slide-teleportation, the decoy suit trick, and other Ninja powers. Jasmine's Ninja power was enhanced strength and the ability to quickly climb up surfaces. Jasmine also gained the ability to pilot the Falcon Ninjazord, as well as the Pink Shogunzord. She was also later granted the power of the Metallic Armor. The Rangers managed to get the Geo Crystal, but wanted to make sure that Mistress Vile couldn't get it again, so the Rangers split it into five sub-crystals and sent them to different points in history. ''Ninja Thunder Alien Rangers'' Vile then turned back time using the Orb of Doom, turning the Rangers back into children, while Jasmine and the other rangers were at the amusement park celebrating Susie Gold's 16th birthday. The Rangers soon recruited the Aquitarian Rangers to fight in their stead. Jasmine's friend, Drew had then created a device which would restore their them to their old selves. He used the Ninja Coins as a power source, testing it on himself. This worked, but it allowed Goldonna and Vida to capture the coins and Vita, Lady Morticia, and Vito (Vita's brother and Morticia's husband) destroyed them. Jasmine had to travel to Mexico to recover the Blue Geo Sub-Crystal. She bravely scaled down an active volcano and retrieved the subcrystal, and thus helped save a village. Jasmine assumedly met the younger version of her grandmother, Maria DeSantos-Harris, at this time as well. ''Power Rangers Geo Force'' When Jasmine's fragment of the chrono Crystal was reunited with the four other fragments, she is suited up to as the Geo Ranger II for Power Rangers Time Force Part 2. She piloted the Zeozord II (based on the Sphinx) and the Super Chronozord II. Her Chrono Battle Helmet (from Chronozord II) accessed the Chrono Pyramid Power. During Geo Force, 20-year-old Nicole Holden returned as the Gold Ranger and became second-in-command. It made Jasmine feel inferior to the ranger she replaced in The Power Transfer. Jasmine was left feeling unneeded for a time, she was dissapointed when her two sparring partners and best friends, Trey and Susie started sparring with Nicole. She even attempted to take on King Mondo herself, nearly getting her zord and herself destroyed. In the end, she realized that he was an important member of the team, and would always be needed. Jasmine also became friends with Nicole. ''Power Rangers Turbo During the ''Turbo episodes "Shift Into Turbo, Parts 1 & 2", Jasmine, along with her fellow rangers, Trey, Hunter, and Claire graduate from Riverside High School, except her best friend, Susie who graduates a year later. Jasmine plans to study Marine Biology outside of Riverside, while her teammates plan on other goals. Realizing that she and the others will be leaving Riverside, Jasmine realize that she and the others will also leave Susie, who plans to return to Riverside High for her senior year. In Passing the Torch Part 2, she, Hunter, Trey, and Claire retire from Ranger duties so they can pursue other interests, like college. After handing her Blue ranger powers to her male replacement, Christian "Chris" Henderson, Jasmine leaves Riverside for Turtle Cove University with Trey. Power Rangers Super Megaforce In Legendary Battle, Jasmine returned as a Geo Ranger with Hunter, Trey, and Claire, as part of the army of Legendary Rangers, led by Susie as the Thunderstorm Aqua Power Ranger. She then helped the Mega Rangers defeat the Armada once and for all, fighting in a huge battle against hundreds of X Borgs and dozens of Bruisers. Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel In Ranger Reunion, Jasmine returned as the Thunderstorm Pink Ranger. It is revealed that Jasmine is a mother of two sons named Daniel and Brian. Quotes Family *Mr. Harris - Father *Mrs. Harris - Mother *Unammed Brother - Brother *Daniel - Son *Brian - Son Trivia *Jasmine Harris was the second blonde Pink Ranger in the series. The first was her predecessor, Nicole. *Of the first three replacement Rangers, Jasmine was the only one who fought with her predecessor. *She and fellow ranger, Trey Wilkes were supposed to become a couple in Turbo, but never did. *Future ranger, Todd Handover experienced being jealous of another ranger, like Jasmine did with Nicole, in the episode. Power of Six. Jasmine teams up with Todd's girlfriend and teammate, Kelly Hale in Ranger Reunion. *It is revealed in Ranger Reunion that Jasmine is the mother of two boys. See Also *Nicole Holden - The Ranger she replaced as the Pink Ranger. *Chris Henderson - The Ranger who replaced her as Blue Turbo Ranger. *Lin of the Heavenly Wind Star - Super Sentai counterpart in Dairanger. *Momoko - Super Sentai counterpart in Maskman. *Susie-Jasmine Friendship A friendship between Susie Gold and Jasmine Harris. Category:Pink Ranger Category:Blue Ranger Category:Power Rangers Turbo: Part 2 Category:Power Rangers Thunderstorm Category:Second-In-Command Category:Runwaygirl20 Category:Female Blue Ranger Category:Telexa Era Power Rangers